


The Widow's Guest

by StolenSerenity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb Widogast's Backstory, Fire, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenSerenity/pseuds/StolenSerenity
Summary: They started him young-Was there any other way to start him?-Caleb's story, told in poetry. Spoilers up to episode 79ish.
Kudos: 5





	The Widow's Guest

I.  
They started him young-  
Was there any other way to start him?  
So young he would never know the difference. 

So desperate to please those  
Who claimed he could make  
The world itself turn at his command. 

Every lesson begins with a spark  
A spark of energy, of light  
The fire within him grows. 

They never taught him how to contain  
The fire in his soul  
And on days when it rained  
He thought it was punishment. 

And then the drought hit  
Perfection upon perfection,  
Wood to the fire  
A blazing inferno. 

And he ran out of wood  
How could he not? 

And when it rained  
It dwindled to a single spark. 

He dwindled to ash  
To the tiniest of lights  
And when he tried to grow- 

You stomped him out. 

II.  
But another spark  
Blew upon the wind  
And kindled him anew. 

They taught him to burn  
With new light  
New fire. 

A galaxy of colors  
And a shimmering in his eye.  
A coat of many colors  
Made of dragon's breath. 

Dragons burn hot  
And fast  
And soon fade  
To a single cloak on an abandoned road. 

III.  
The fire is furious  
A crackling dawn  
All reds and yellows  
An autumn of anger and hate. 

The scars feel fresh  
As he picks and scratches  
And claws the darkness  
From his arms 

He dreamed of this, once  
But he thought it would be the rain  
Not the fire  
That could hurt so much. 

IV.  
The burn is more noticeable  
He feeds it  
It keeps his family safe. 

This is what he has been taught  
This is right  
This is real 

V.  
The rain returns  
As a mist  
And with it  
A rainbow. 

a man with two voices and a presence stronger than he knows  
a giant carrying warmth in all he does  
a tiefling with a smile brighter than her brightest dress  
a changeling, soon to return  
a woman, staff held high as her soul.  
an angel gathering flowers for the fallen 

He finds peace. 

VI.  
He finds love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and have a lovely day! Please remember to mark spoilers in the comments (I'm still catching up, as I'm sure others are as well) ♡


End file.
